Multi-conductor cables, such as those used for microphone and lighting application, are often held together when mated, male to female, by a combination of the friction in the electrical contacts, and a latching mechanism. Due to a variety of latch designs on male and female multi-conductor cables from different manufactures, the latching mechanisms do not always securely latch with one another. Moreover, when the latching mechanism does latch securely, it is common for the latching mechanism to be inadvertently disengaged. For example, the multi-conductor cable connectors may become disengaged while a performer taps a microphone against another instrument or against his or her hand while performing, or a technician dropping the junction to the floor after joining the two multi-conductor cables chest height.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a connection that secures the male and female multi-conductor cable connectors without unwanted disengagement, but is also backward compatible with standard multi-conductor cables.